Yugioh 5ds: The Oscouros Incident
by Black Knight Dai
Summary: Set in the 6 months between the Signer arch and the Infinity arch, Yusei finds himself racing against time to stop an evil corporation from invading the Spirit World. Will Yusei be able to stop them in time, or will the Spirit World be doomed forever?


Author's Notes:** Hey everyone, good to see you all. This is the first chapter of my newest Fanfic, Yugioh 5ds: The Oscorus Incident. This story is set in the 6 months between the end of the signer arch and the newest arch. Hope you guys enjoy and please comment if you like it. So without further delay, here is yugioh 5ds The Oscorus Incident. **

Chapter 1: The boy with the White Hair

"Now, Junk Warrior, finish this duel with scrap iron fist!" called Yusei to his loyal warrior type monster. The purple machine leapt into the air and smashed a heavy fist into the belly of the opponent's Explosive Magician. The white robed mage disappeared is a flash of golden shards which floated in the air for a few movements before disappearing.

Tyson, the blue-haired teen who was Yusei's current opponent, fell to his knees in aw of the shear mastery Yusei had of his deck. "Damn it!" was the only thing the teen could utter as he slammed his fist against the stadium floor.

"Hey, don't beat yourself down," said Yusei as his faithful Junk Warrior disappeared. "You dueled well. You just need to have some more experience and that should prepare you for anything thrown your way."

Tyson raised his head as these words fell upon his ears. Tyson had to admit that he needed more time with his deck. This was the first time he had seen someone deal so much damage so quickly and with only a level 5 synchro monster. "Maybe with more experience he could become the duelist he dreamed of becoming," thought Tyson. The bluenet stood up and bowed his head to Yusei in acknowledgement of losing the duel. "Thank you Yusei," he said, "it was fun."

"No problem," replied Yusei.

"And with that folks," roared the announcer, "We see the first battle of the semi-finals come to a close. Yusei Fudo advances to the final round of the Celestial Cup." The packed stadium answered with a tremendous roar that shook the air with an intense energy. The Celestial Cup was one of the things administrator Goodwin had requested be started in his last will and testament. The original reason for the cup was to be just a general tournament for duelists to come together and show off their skills. However, with the disappearance and assumed death of Goodwin, the first annual Celestial Cup had become a sort of memorial service to one of Neo Domino City's greatest leaders. The committee presiding over the cup had even put up a cash prize of 300,000 dollars.

Yusei stepped off the stadium's center platform and slowly walked into the duelist lobby at the north end of the stadium. The room was large and white with a tiled floor and a few plants to give the room some color. Other than a wide screen TV that hung from the far wall, the only other features of note were a few white tables and four black leather couches. On one of these couches waited Yusei's friends: Rua, Ruka, Aki, and Crow. All of them quickly jumped up and ran over to Yusei to congratulate him on another well-fought duel.

"Nice one Yusei," said Crow as he got close. Crow was busy sporting his usual outfit of brown shirt, blue jeans, and orange flaming hair. The only addition was Crow's new yellow jacket. It was what he wore for his up and coming delivery business and had the phrase "Blackwing Delivery" stenciled on the back.

"Thanks Crow," answered Yusei with a smile.

"Oh man Yusei you were awesome out there," yelled Rua like some obsessed fanboy. "I mean the way you used Junk Warrior and that Urgent Synchro was so cool!"

"Thanks Rua. Did you learn a few things?"

"Oh, I did, I di" said Rua before he was shoved aside by Ruka, his twin sister.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it you're a big fan," teased Ruka. "Great job Yusei."

"Thank you."

"Hey watch it," remarked Rua before the two twins descended into a shouting contest.

"They are pretty lively today," said Aki as she stepped forward.

"I noticed," Yusei with a smirk.

"You did really well out there,"

"Thank you Aki, I always enjoy hearing you say that."

Aki blushed at this remark. It was true that Aki had a crush on Yusei, but she was uncertain if Yusei felt the same about her. Hearing any sort of praise from Yusei would often send her into a blushing spree. However, she did not hide her blushing. Instead she stood proud and tall, hoping that her rosed cheeks would send a few ideas towards Yusei.

"Hey, um Yusei. Do you think tonight we could…"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, IT'S TIME FOR THE SECOND SEMI-FINAL DUEL!" said the announcer over the speakers effectively ruining Aki's ability to ask Yusei if he would like to have dinner together. Aki clenched her fist in rage and promised herself two things. One, she would kill the announcer. Two, she would find a way to spend more time with Yusei.

"Hey everyone," called Rua who was already standing at the window, "the next duel is starting. With that the rest of the group walked to the window to watch.

"Here come our two semi-finalists now. Felix Dugo and his Dinosaur deck has ravaged the competition with heavy hitters such as his Super Conductor Tyrano. Hit him early or you'll be heading home quick."

"Yeah, this should be a fun one," shouted Felix as he waved his brown cowboy hat to the crowd. His hairy arms were flung through his loose fitting brown, cowhide vest giving him the look of an experienced cowboy. His black slacks flopped over his leather boots complete with decorative spurs. "YEEHAH," billowed Felix as he took his place on the stage.

"Our next contestant has also seen many a hard battles, but has fought through them all with amazing skill for his age. Ladies and Gentlemen, let's welcome Hidiko Fumi to the field!!!"

With that the crowd erupted as a small boy probably about the age of eleven to the field. The boy had white hair that was tied back in a simple ponytail that was made more for necessity than a fashion statement. The boy's clothing could not be simpler, a plain white T-shirt and tan slacks with sandals. To say the boy looked scared would be an understatement. Yusei and his friends could tell that the boy was flat out terrified, but for some reason you could tell that it was not because of the crowd.

Yusei noticed Ruka was starting to shiver. This was incredibly odd because it happened to be the middle of summer. Yusei turned to Ruka and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," answered Ruka as she grabbed her arms and held herself. "I'm getting an odd feeling. That boy… that boy is in terrible pain right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, that boy has seen many dark things. We should be careful."

Aki turned to Crow and asked, "Crow, do you have any information on this boy?"

"To be honest," answered Crow, "I've only heard a few small things. First, from what I can tell, this is his first big tournament so he doesn't have a lot of notoriety in the dueling world. Second, he uses a deck of fairies, powerful traps, and big effect monsters. His deck is no push over for sure."

Yusei half listened to Crow as thoughts ran through his mind. "Something is definitely not right about this." thought Yusei.

"Alright duel fans, its time to duel!!!" roared the announcer, signaling the beginning of the duel. The two duelists deployed their duel disks.

"I'll start off," said Felix as he drew a card, "Sweet! Boy I hate to say this but you're gonna be my fastest duel ever." Hidiko did not even look like he was paying attention. "What's de matter? Scared?" asked Felix. "Well I'll get on with it then so we can get you back to your stuffed dolls and baby toys." Felix then began his turn. "From my hand I special summon two Gilasaurus." Felix slammed two cards down on his duel disk causing two brown Raptor-like dinosaurs to take the field. "Now normally you would be able to special summon a monster from the graveyard for every Gilasaurus I summoned, but seeing as you have no cards in your graveyard, you can't." Felix finished this statement with a laugh, admiring his own luck and brilliance. "Now I sacrifice these two Gilasaurus from my field to tribute summon, Super Conductor Tyrano!" Suddenly the two Gilasaurus burst into specs as holographic thunder danced on Felix's field. Slowly a yellow portal formed on the field and out of it rose a large green and metal T-Rex that bristled with lightning. As the summoning hologram subsided the dinosaur roared proudly as it 3300 attack points were displayed to the crowd. "Now since this is the first turn, I can't attack you so I'll just place this card face down and end my turn." Felix placed another card in his duel disk, which appeared on the field as just the back of a card face down on the field. "Your move."

"Oh man," said Rua as he jumped with glee, "That boy is doomed. It's just the first turn and he's facing a monster with 3300 attack. He is so dead."

"Rua," said Yusei, "a battle is never over till it is over." Rua suddenly calmed down, but not just out of respect. Rua was silenced by the since of seriousness Yusei's voice had held. It made Rua worry, "Is that boy going to beat this guy?"

"My move," said Hidiko with a whisper as he drew a card.

"What I can't hear ya boy!" interrupted Felix. "You gotta speak up if you wanna play with the big boys!" Felix finished with another bolsterous laugh, but the interruption fell on deaf ears.

"First," continued Hidiko in his wavering voice, "I will summon Mythic Clan Cresla to the field in defense mode." Hidiko placed a card on his duel disk. Slowly a beautiful fairy type monster rose out of the ground. The fairy's dress was a mix of purple and pink and her long hair almost touched the crescent moon she was sitting on. "This card can be special summoned from my hand if there are no monsters on my field. If I summon her in this way, Cresla's defense is increased by 300 points to 2100." The crowd watched as the defense points changed according to Hidiko's statement. "Now I summon Mythic Clan Yumi." A bright and happy angel took the field holding a staff with a star on the tip. "Using Yumi's effect I now summon Mythic Clan Debella to the field." With that, a happy green fairy took the field with the most cheerful of spins. "Finally, I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Wow, ladies and gentlemen, both players seem to have come out of the gates ready for anything, each of them summoning three monsters," cried the announcer in amazement. "However, Felix's Super Conductor Tyrano can easily stomp any of Hidiko's monsters. Does Hidiko have a chance? Let's find out."

"Not bad kid, but you might as well throw in the towel because I'm gonna be laying out a whole lot of hurt this turn. My draw." Felix drew his card and gave Hidiko a grim grin. "Alright, first I'll summon Miracle Jurassic Egg in defense mode." A giant grayish blue egg phased onto the field. "Now Super Conductor Tyrano, attack Debella with Super Thunder Crunch."

"I activate my trap card," called out Hidiko as he pressed a button on his duel disk, "Seal of Evil Canceling, When I…"

"Hold it boy, I'm activating my own trap, Malfunction!" Suddenly Hidiko's trap card sparked slightly and fell back into place on the stadium floor. "When I activate Malfunction," said Felix, "All I have to do is pay 500 life points and your trap card is stopped cold. Granted it sets the card back down, but at least I know what I'm gonna be dealing with. Now continue with your attack Tyrano." The giant dinosaur did as its master ordered and charged straight into Debella, crushing the fairy in its mammoth jaws. Hidiko screamed as he was suddenly hit with the massive impact of the dinosaur's charge and watched as his life points were stripped to 700. The audience began to grow concerned at how the boy was acting. Hidiko was practically on the edge of tears when he took his stance again, holding his left arm as if the little fall had broken his arm. However, with a few seconds to regain his composure, Hidiko continued with the duel and gained the crowd's respect.

"My draw," said Hidiko through sniffles as he drew his card. "Using Debella's effect, I can pick one monster with 2000 or less defense and add it to my hand." Hidiko's searched his deck for the right card and prepared to summon it to the field. "First I summon Mythic Clan Diana in defense mode. When she is summoned to the field, I count the cards in my hand and increase my life points by 300 for each card, that means 600 life points." With that, Hidiko's life points increased bringing him to 1300. "Now I activate the spell card Unicorn Guardian. By paying 500 life points, I can special summon one Mythic Clan Lancho to the field." As Hidiko's life points decreased to 800, he placed the final card from his hand on the field. This caused a white unicorn to take the field with a gallant neigh.

Felix looked at Hidiko's current field and couldn't help but laugh. "Kid, I hate to burst your bubble, but in this game, strength in numbers doesn't apply. My move." Felix drew for this turn and looked at his hand. He had one Black Tyrano, a Delta Attacker spell card, and a Super Ancient Dino Beast. "Damn, nothing I can summon this turn," thought Felix to himself. "But, I seriously doubt I'll be needing another turn." Felix returned his attention back to Hidiko's four monsters and shouted, "Hey kid, time to end this. Go Super Conductor Tyrano, attack his Lancho and end this duel."

"I activate my trap, Seal of Evil Canceling," said Hidiko as he slipped up his trap again.

"What!?!" shouted Felix as a magical seal shot out of Hidiko's trap card and destroyed his Super Conductor Tyrano, slicing it to ribbons like cheese through a grinder. "Oh damn it, I forgot about your damn trap card." Threw his hat on the ground in frustration. "And I thought I had you. I end my turn," said Felix as he put his hat back on.

Hidiko looked at his field. None of his monsters had the strength to take down the defensive wall in front of him. He hoped that this turn would be the last, his arm could not take much more. "My turn," said Hidiko as he drew his card to begin his turn. "This'll work," said the boy. "First I summon Mythic Clan Lena to the field." A fairy wearing a blue maids outfit appeared on the field with a cute little spin and a short little koo noise. "With Lena's ability I can draw up to same amount of cards as my opponent's hand to a limit of three." Hidiko drew his next three cards and sighed in relief. "This will be the final turn," thought the boy.

"Alright," announced Hidiko as he began to cry in thankfulness, "First I activate the spell card Lunar Restoration which gives me 1000 life points if I discard a card." Hidiko gladly slipped a card into his graveyard to receive his 1000 point boost bringing his total to 1800. "Now, I'll use Lancho's ability and sacrifice him to special summon 1 Mythic Clan Gallopus from my hand to the field." Suddenly, Hidiko's little unicorn grew wings and increased in size slightly to become Mythic Clan Gallopus. "Next, I'll activate my other face down Tribute to the Serpent. By paying 800 life points and sacrificing one monster on the field, I can special summon one Mythic Clan Silvado the Guardian Serpent from my hand or deck." The crowd noticed that a flute had appeared in Mythic Clan Diana's hand and she started to play a low tune. Suddenly, Diana disappeared as a large serpent shot up out of the ground taking Diana's place on the field. The serpent was massive, easily one of the largest monsters to date. It was tan and scaly with two large feathered wings, which made it both majestic and terrifying at the same time. Its mouth was flipped with hundreds of razor sharp teeth, each tripping with a poison so strong you could swear half a drop would kill you.

"This is the end," said Hidiko a he began the battle phase as more tears ran down his face. "Gallopus attacks Miracle Jurassic Egg with lightning horn." The Pegasus charged straight into the egg and struck it down with a thundering crash. "Now Lena, Yumi, and Cresla, attack Felix directly with fairy trinity." All three fairies shot magical beams at Felix, bringing his total life points to 450. "And finally, Silvado attacks you directly with poison slash!" The massive snake flapped its wings and flew high into the air like a falcon about to drop down on its prey. The large snake circled the sun playful, as if it were enjoying the ability to just soar, before swooping down and through Felix with an unheard of ferocity. The beast was so terrifying that as the snake flew through Felix, he actually fell down and out of the dueling ring much to the audience's schedenfreuder.

"With that attack," came the announcer, "Hidiko Fumi has taken victory for the second semi-final match. What a great show folks let's so out thanks." The crowd roared in cheers and claps, praising Hidiko for his prowess as a duelist. There were also a few boos and hisses directed at Felix for making such an innocent looking boy cry.

"Alright," said Rua as with a hop, "That was awesome!!!"

"Yeah it was," answered Crow with a nod.

However, they were suddenly silenced. Murmurs and speculations replaced the cheers as the audience looked on. Hidiko had suddenly fallen to the duel ring's floor. Two people in white lab coats rushed out to check on the boy.

"Don't worry folks," said the announcer as he was told what was going on, "Apparently Hidiko Fumi has a rare heart disorder and must have over worked himself. He's only fainted for the time being but he should be fine." The crowd then roared in relief and cheered for Hidiko's quick recovery. The jeers and taunts towards Felix not only returned as well, but also gained power as more people blamed him for upsetting the fragile boy's heart. A few fans even started throw food at the wanna be cowboy, which prompted Felix to run out of the stadium. The cheering fans seemed to have an effect on the boy, causing him to wake up.

Yusei looked down as the men in white coats escorted Hidiko off the stadium floor and into the duelist lobby. "Something doesn't seem right about this." Yusei looked at Ruka and her body language confirmed his suspicions.

As the white men in coats sat Hidiko on one of the black couches, Yusei and friends wandered over to the poor boy. One of the men in white walked off to fetch some water, leaving one man to watch over him. As Yusei stepped closer to Hidiko, the remain man stood and blocked his way saying, "I'm sorry, Hidiko is very tired."

"You're Yusei Fudo right?" came a voice from behind the man. The group looked to see Hidiko was wake but seemed to be fighting some serious fatigue. The boy stood up and nearly tumbled back to the couch, but was caught by the man in white.

"Hidiko, you shouldn't push yourself, not with your condition," said the man is strict voice.

"I'm fine," replied Hidiko with an innocent smile, "but I have a bit of a headache. Would you mind getting me some medicine?" Caught off guard by the boy's amazingly cute smile, the man nodded his head and went off to grab some medicine. Turning to Yusei, Hidiko smiled again. "It's a pleasure to meet you Yusei," said the boy.

"Nice to meet you too," said Yusei a ting of surprise in his voice. "Hidiko these are…" Suddenly, Hidiko stood up and walked over to Yusei, pressing his head against Yusei's chest. The boy then began to cry soft into Yusei's chest, wetting his shirt with his tears. Not sure of exactly what to do, Yusei put his hands on the boy's back giving him a type of hug.

The boy cried for a few moments before Ruka stepped forward and asked, "What's wrong Hidiko?"

As if ignoring Ruka, Hidiko looked straight up to look into Yusei's face and asked through his tears, "Yusei, would you please beat me in our duel?"

Surprised by this statement Yusei answered, "Why would you ask for that?"

The boy's reply was more chilling than a night in Antarctica. "Because," began Hidiko, "If you beat me, I will die."

**Ohhhhhhh cliffhanger, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out what happens next.**

**Just to give you guys a heads up, I'll be using decks that I have actually created in this fanfic. **

**If you want to take a look at the decks here is my DeviantArt account: .com/  
**

**The deck used in this chapter is the Mythic Clan deck: .com/gallery/#Mythic-Clan-Deck**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
